Technical Field
The technical field relates to a printing head module, and more particularly to a printing head module capable of sensing jam.
Description of Related Art
With advancement in computer-aided manufacturing (CAM), a three dimensional printing technology (3-D printing technology) has been developed in the manufacturing industry, which can very quickly fabricate a physical solid object based on an original concept design. The 3-D printing, in fact, is a general term of a series of rapid prototyping technologies (RP technologies) and the basic principle thereof, and the concept thereof is a laminate manufacturing, where an RP machine scans a prototype work piece along an X-Y plane to obtain a cross-section shape of the work piece. Meanwhile, the probe intermittently displaces in Z coordinate with a step of a slice thickness layer by layer so as to ultimately form the 3-D object. The 3-D printing is unrestricted for the geometric shapes with the prototype, and the more complex the work piece is, the more excellences the RP technology shows so as to largely save the labor and the process time. As a result, a digital 3-D model given by the computer-aided design (CAD) can be truthfully revealed under a shortest time requirement, and the model is, not only palpable, but also truly felt for its geometric curves. The user can trial the assembling performance of the model, and even can do possible functional test thereof.
At present, most of the 3-D printing apparatuses that utilize the aforementioned RP method to form 3-D objects transport a hot melt wire material to a melting nozzle by a feed material mechanism, and then heat and melt the hot melt wire material through the melting nozzle to apply the hot melt wire material layer by layer on a base, thereby forming the 3-D object. Generally, when the 3-D printing apparatus is feeding materials, the hot melt wire material is likely to get stuck between rollers of the feed material mechanism due to the size and property differences between the mechanical structure and the hot melt wire material, causing the fed hot melt wire material to be jammed or leading to the occurrence that the feed material mechanism idles when the hot melt wire material is used up. The 3-D printing is interrupt when the above situations take place, and the user has to disassemble the 3-D printing apparatus to check the inner part of the 3-D printing apparatus in order to know whether the hot melt wire material needs to be supplemented or there is a jammed material to be removed. Therefore, it is still inconvenient and takes a lot of time and labor when the current 3-D printing apparatus needs a replacement or maintenance.